Cabecita Dura Tienes Mi Niña
by Richy Escorpy
Summary: Qué pasaría si descubres que a la persona que amas, deja de ser la dulce y tierna que conociste, y por supuesto a unos días de casarte con ella, Endo se pregunta -¿Qué sucedió?. Pero lo más importante, si comienzas a ver a cierta chica con otros ojos... ¿Qué sucederá? Y como acabara esto...
1. Cabecita Dura Tienes Mi Niña

Ola de nuevo y perdón por haberlo subido tan tarde pero surgieron problemas muchos problemas. Este es un nuevo fic, y solo quería compartirlo con ustedes, espero que le guste, es de mi pareja favorita: **EndoXNatsumi****, **sin más solo espero que les guste y dejen un pequeño **review si no es mucha molestia, y para saber si les gusto para actualizarlo pronto.**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no es de mi propiedad, solo lo uso con fines de diversión, Inazuma eleven es propiedad de level-5.**

**Está historia está inspirado en la canción de la Arrolladora Banda el Limón – Cabecita dura que por supuesto no es de mi propiedad.**

Sin más la Historia:

En una cálida habitación los rayos del se adentraban poco a poco en él, haciendo que una joven pareja comenzara a levantarse, entre ellos el masculino intento levantarse pero al hacerlo termino por levantar a su acompañante, esta a su vez…

-Mamoru, por favor deja de moverte y déjame descansar, por favor, ya basta con esa tonta actitud tuya –Exclamo la femenina

Pero el joven al escuchar dichas palabras su semblante denoto un poco de tristeza, pero intento arreglar la situación:

-Linda, ya por favor levántate –Dijo el chico dulcemente, mientras acariciaba el rostro de la joven, entonces decidió darle un pequeño beso en sus labios…

Pero la chica a su vez solo pudo detenerlo y decirle:

-Ya te dije Endo, por favor déjame dormir, si quieres desayunar por favor anda a la cocina y lo preparas

-De acuerdo "Prometida" –Suspiro el chico –Porque Aki, siempre es conmigo así, después de una semana de pedirle matrimonio en Paris me trata así, ojala pudiera volver a ser la misma.

Para la mala suerte del chico esto era ya una rutina, el siempre intentando mostrarle afecto a su "Chica", y ella simplemente siendo bastante secante.

Sin más que decir el joven bajo las escaleras de su casa y con cuidado se acercó a las cocina, una vez allí se preparó un omelet, un vaso de café, y leyó el periódico. Una vez terminado de desayunar se dirigió a despedirse de su esposa, pero se llevó una sorpresa que la chica no se encontraba, así que comenzó a buscarla por la casa, pero al no haber rastro de ella decidió arreglarse para ir a la oficina ya que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

Sin más se arregló y se peinó con su singular bandana, y se dirigió a su vehículo, y se dirigió a su trabajo, pero al llegar a una intersección, pudo ver a su compañera de trabajo, y sin más que decir apagó el coche y se dirigió a ella:

-Natsumi, quieres que te lleve a la oficina, porque si no, se nos hará tarde y tendremos mucho, pero mucho trabajo –Dijo Endo

La chica por su parte solo pudo asentir con un pequeño si, y sin más subió al vehículo, una vez dentro, ella solo pudo mantenerse un tanto reservada e indiferente al chico.

El tiempo pasaba lento para ambos, así que el chico notó la actitud por parte de la chica, así que intentó sacar una pequeña conversación:

-Y dime, ¿Cómo estuvo el fin de semana?

La chica por su parte solo suspiro, y con cierta seriedad en su voz exclamo:

-Bastante tranquilo, pero me gustaría tomar mi café expreso bien cargado…

El chico se estaciono un momento y cortésmente sacó de una bolsa un café y se lo entregó a la joven:

-¿Cómo este, que tengo?

La joven por su parte se sonrojo y con delicadeza lo tomo, y le dijo:

-Sí que me conoces muy bien

-Claro cómo no voy a conocer a mi mejor amiga, que siempre me apoya, Natsumi de Nada –Exclamo el joven con su peculiar sonrisa

-Gracias Endo solo tú sabes cómo animarme el día –Replico la joven

Y así comenzaron a platicar como los mejores amigos que eran, ya que desde jóvenes se conocían y pues al final terminaron trabajando juntos, pero la joven guardaba un secreto a voces…

Al llegar, Endo bajó su coche por el estacionamiento y rápidamente le abrió la puerta a su acompañante y le dijo:

-Después de usted señorita

-Gracias caballero –Exclamo la pelirroja con una pequeña risa.

Esa era su forma de jugar entre ellos, como agradecimiento la chica le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, a lo que el chico solo se sonrojo y le dijo:

-Tenemos que apurarnos a entrar, aunque seamos vicepresidente y secretaria de esta compañía, no tenemos derecho a llegar tarde

-Tienes razón –Exclamo la chica.

En un movimiento rápido ambos se apuraron a ingresar al ascensor y después de una pequeña espera llegaron a su destino y firmaron su entrada, tiempo después se colocaron en sus respectivas áreas de trabajo, y se despidieron cortésmente y se pusieron a trabajar.

El chico entro a su oficina y la chica tomo su lugar y suspiro muy alegremente y con cuidado agarró de su escritorio una fotografía…

-Natsumi no debes de mostrarte tan enamorada de tu compañero de trabajo –Pensó la chica –Pero es que tan guapo, y tan buena persona –Al decir esto último pasó su mano por la fotografía que mostraba una foto de Endo con ella abrazados cuando eran niños –Quisieran recordar viejos tiempos –Musitó la chica

El tiempo se pasó volando, hasta que dieron las 2:30 pm la hora de almorzar, y ella sabía cómo era de comelón Endo y tenía pensado en comer con él, así que se animó y se dirigió a la oficina de Endo y con mucho autocontrol le pregunto al chico:

-¿Quisieras almorzar conmigo?

-Natsumi, eh… ¡Claro!, solo deja que acomode esto –Exclamo el castaño y en un santiamén acomodo la pila de documentos –Ya si quieres elige el restaurante

-Gracias –Dijo Natsumi, rápidamente pensó en un sitio romántico pero al instante se le vino a la mente Aki, la prometida de su amigo, así que lo pensó mejor y exclamo:

-Aquí cerca de aquí hay un restaurante mexicano y si quieres ¿Por qué no comemos allí?

-Claro, no hay problema pero hay que apurarnos para regresar a tiempo –Sentenció Endo

Momentos más tarde ambos se encontraban en una mesa del restaurante "Los Jalapeños", así que mientras esperaban se acercaron unos mariachis y le preguntaron a Endo

-¿Señor no le gustaría dedicarle una bella canción a su Novia?, es más como es promoción del día le cantaremos la primera gratis, la segunda ya usted la paga –Explico el Mariachi

Endo por su parte solo pudo balbucear tonterías, ya que su cara roja no ayudaba mucho…

Natsumi, por su parte cortésmente iba a responder un ¡No!, pero llego el mesero y les dejo los menús, por su parte los mariachis entendieron que aceptaban, así que comenzaron a cantarle una serenata a la aludida, así que sin más Natsumi se sonrojo a no más a poder, ya que la canción era muy hermosa, y en su mente solo pensaba que era Endo que se lo dedicaba, aunque por otro lado se sentía mal ya que solo lo podía pensar pero eso jamás pasaría…

_**Hola como estas mi bella rosa**__**  
Cada d**__**í**__**a luces m**__**á**__**s hermosa**__**  
Sabes una cosa mi preciosa**_

_**Son tantas cosas las que yo quiero decir  
Por ejemplo lo que siento yo al verte sonreír  
Siento que me elevo en el piso  
Y que por dentro me friso  
Dios pensaba en mi cuando te hizo  
Con tus ocurrencias…eres tan original  
Para hacerme feliz tan natural  
Definitivamente la mujer ideal…para mi  
Gracias por ser tan especial  
Por qué tu amor…sabes demostrar  
Y porque eres tan bella…te di mi corazón  
Por ser así… tan especial  
Hoy le traigo a mi estrella  
Serenata de amor  
Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu… **_

Pasaron unos minutos y la canción término y los mariachis le preguntaron a Endo si quería otra, pero Endo dijo que sí ya que él pensó que a Natsumi le agradaba esa música, y les pagó buen dinero, así que los mariachis prosiguieron, pero por su parte Natsumi le pregunto a Endo:

-¿Qué quieres comer?

-Bueno que me dices de estas carnes al pastor al aguacate –Dijo Endo educadamente

-Claro, yo elegiré, solamente nachos "especiales" –Aclaro Natsumi

Ante esto Endo llamó al camarero y este les anoto sus órdenes pero por sus parte los mariachis se marcharon, así que después de unos instantes, a ambos les trajeron la comida así que cada uno comenzó a disfrutar de su comida, pero Natsumi no apartaba la vista de Endo aunque el ya estuviera prometido con alguien como la "perfecta" Aki, así solo se puso a observar como comía Endo, el notó enseguida eso, así solo pudo hacerse el despistado, ya que se sentía muy culpable aunque fueran solo amigos.

Después de un rato, ambos terminaron de comer, así que el camero llego con la cuenta…

-Señor esta es la cuenta –Dijo cortésmente el camarero

-Ok, de acuerdo –Exclamo Endo, a lo que el cortésmente sacó dinero de su billetera y se lo dio al camarero, esto solo sonrío y se retiró.

Pero Natsumi solo pudo decir:

-Endo, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, yo lo iba a pagar

-No lo sé, solo lo hice –Dijo Endo muy lentamente, después dejó escapar un suspiro –Perdona si te molesto pero creo que es mejor regresar.

Esto a Natsumi esto último, la dejó bastante rara ya que Endo se mostró un poco frío, pero pensó que tal vez solo estaba de mal humor, hizo caso omiso y regresaron a la empresa y retomaron trabajos, cada quién por su lado…

Endo por su parte estaba muy indignado consigo mismo, así que decidió solo dedicarse a su trabajo, y después de unas horas en el trabajo, por fin era hora de regresar a su casa, así que solo salió de su oficina y para su sorpresa Natsumi no se encontraba en su puesto, así que pesó que ella seguramente había decidido irse temprano, así que se dio la vuelta y estando a punto de marcharse, algo que simplemente sintió, como si algo lo llamara de regreso, lo obligo a ver detenidamente el escritorio, en el vio una libreta de color rosada con flores, que podía jurar que despedía un olor bastante dulce y muy rico, así que se lo llevo a su casa, ya que planeaba dárselo a su amiga la mañana siguiente a ella, ya que si lo dejaba allí seguramente se podría perder, sin perder más tiempo se dirigió a su hogar, justo cuando llegó a la entrada de su hogar pudo ver una camioneta con placas Norteamericanas que se iba, así que le pareció extraño, y sin perder tiempo se dirigió en el interior de su hogar, una vez dentro llamó a Aki, pero al parecer no se encontraba así que fue a la planta alta y nada, no había señales de Aki, así que cansado de no poder ver a su "prometida", en todo el día, se fue a la cocina y preparo una cena más o menos pasable, y sin perder tiempo se fue a su estudio a pasar el rato, y decidió ver unas películas antiguas donde el salía con sus amigos enfrentándose a las escuelas extraterrestres, él estaba tan feliz de ver esos recuerdos proyectados que sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar de felicidad al ver cómo eran sus amigos y como él y las gerentes siempre estaban apoyándolos a todos.

Después de un rato, decidió que ya era hora de apagar el reproductor, pero justo estaba por apagarlo, pero de repente vio en la pantalla una escena que sin duda le toco el corazón, vio a Natsumi junto a las gerentes como les daban toallas y agua para recargarse para el segundo tiempo, y observo detenidamente como Natsumi sonrojada, le ofrecía agua y él igualmente sonrojado lo aceptaba, y por el otro lado vio como Aki hacía lo mismo pero con Ichinose, así que el desconecto el reproductor y decidió que era mejor irse a dormir, subió las escaleras y se acostó en su cama y se durmió profundamente.

Así paso la noche dando pasó a la mañana siguiente solo faltaba unos días para que la "prometida Aki" pasara a ser la señora Endo Aki.

El castaño se levantaba de su cama y para su sorpresa pudo ver a una Aki que se encontraba bastante arreglada, pero con ropa para dormir, así que eso le pareció un poco raro, ya que Aki, nunca duerme maquillada, así que solo decidió dejarla dormir y se fue a preparar desayuno para su chica. Ya que él se encontraba un tanto preocupado por la actitud tan renuente de Aki últimamente, así que solo decidió intentar que Aki se porte mejor ya que se estaba hartando de cómo lo trataba, y esperaba que tal vez que con sus detalles cambiara, y sin perder tiempo, se fue a despertar a su bella durmiente, y cuando llegó dejó la comida en la mesita de noche y decidió levantarla con una pequeño beso como antes, así que se acercó a ella y con cuidado la beso, pero esta vez sintió que de alguna forma Aki no le correspondía del todo, así que lo corto y le dijo:

-Cariño te traje el desayuna quieres comerlo

Aki por su parte se mostró muy molesta y le dijo:

-Endo, no estoy de humor para comer ahorita, por favor solo deja la comida allí más tarde lo comeré ¿Está bien?

-Claro mi vida, lo entiendo –Dijo Endo muy triste.

Ante esto Aki regreso a dormir, y Endo por su parte solo pudo irse a trabajar, con una actitud bastante fría y triste.

Al llegar allí, Natsumi le llamó:

-Endo buenos días

Pero Endo no presto atención y paso de largo el comentario de su compañera y siguió su camino…

Natsumi por su parte solo pudo desesperarse por esa extraña actitud que mostraba Endo, y decidió ir hablar con él, pero cuando estaba apuntó de entrar en la oficina de Endo, algo la detuvo, escucho un pequeño llanto, decidió dejarlo un rato solo…

Se dio la media vuelta y se sentó en su lugar y decidió realizar sus trabajos, pero siempre que se ponía a trabajar en su cabeza podía jurar que escuchaba y escuchaba una y otra vez ese llanto que no la dejaba en paz así que sin más decidió ir a ver a Endo, pero al entra a la oficina del chico cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Endo…

**Lo lamento, pero los dejare con la intriga lectores, si quieren saber que pasara tienen que dejar un Review, así que sin más adiós y mi otro Fic baile de Graduación pronto estará listo solo sean pacientes, la escuela puede ser mala a veces.**

**Este Fic está dedicado a este gran par de Autores: lexie annatsumi asakura kido** & DragonSoulSC** que son para mí muy importantes ya que sus fic me inspiran y por su puesto por motivo de sus cumples pasados pero la verdad es que no he podido por motivos escolares, pero se los aseguro que reciban mi más atenta forma de darles las gracias por el apoyo de ellos.**

**Al igual de: **Nikki Houshi, **que me apoya con mis fics, así que sin más espero que les allá gustado, gracias y pronto…**

**Atte.: Su Amigo Richy-Escor**


	2. Ahora No Lo Puedo Creer

**:::::::::::::ENCERIO UN SINCERO PERDON POR LA ESPERA:::::::::::::**

**Así que Ustedes que son mis sempais los decepciones pero encerio lo intente hacer y enserio se los juro perdónenme. Es que mi novia me mato raptando mi lap.**

**Solo perdonen si es que ven algún error o algo así es que lo hice rápidamente de verdad gomen y dejen su opinión para que lo tome en cuenta. **

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no es de mi propiedad, solo lo uso con fines de diversión, Inazuma eleven es propiedad de level-5.**

Que se encontraba llorando tan amargamente sobre su escritorio con una botella de tequila en la mano, así que ella se acercó a su lado y con mucho cuidado lo abrazo no un abrazo desesperado, ni ten meloso, si no uno que dé a entender que ella lo apoya incondicionalmente, y con mucho cuidado se acercó a su oído y le susurro:

-Endo, dime ¿Me puedes contar que pasa?

Endo lo pensó por un largo tiempo y con mucho cuidado le contesto ya que el alcohol le hacía de las suyas y pues no podía casi:

-Mira, es que últimamente he visto que se ha vuelto muy reservada conmigo y no suele ser así, así que eso me toma por loco y enserio no lo comprendo –Ante esto el chico rompió más en llanto y se encerró más en su escritorio sobre sus brazos.

La chica solo le comenzó a mover suavemente la espalda para animarlo, pero lamentablemente el no respondía, ante esto le dio la vuelta y nada, no sucedía nada, así que ahora completamente en pánico, lo colocó en el suelo mientras inmediatamente llamaba a la ambulancia, pero una vez terminada la llamada reviso a Endo y se sorprendió que no tuviera pulso…

Así que sin perder tiempo, su desesperación que sintió fue tan enorme que comenzó a practicar los primero auxilios que sabía, ya que en veranos pasados asistió a un curso, y con esto pudo y sus habilidosos conocimientos logro hacer que Endo recuperara su pulso, pero para su desgracia el pulso del chico era muy bajo…

-Por favor Endo aguanta, aguanta por favor, entiende, necesitas luchar –Exclamo desesperada la pelirroja con lágrimas en los ojos

En unos instantes más llegó la ambulancia y traslado a Endo al hospital, pero Natsumi quería acompañarlo pero los paramédicos le dijeron que solo se aceptaba a familiares, así que ella no pudo acompañarlo, pero no se dio por vencida, y se fue en su coche un deportivo y sin perder tiempo piso el acelerador y se fue a toda velocidad rumbo al hospital Inazuma.

Al llegar allí, se bajó del carro rápidamente e ingresó al lugar, lo primero que hiso fue dirigirse a la recepción y hablar en donde se encontraba el paciente Endo Mamoru

-Señorita ese paciente se encuentra en la sala de operaciones así que por favor si gusta esperar, puede esperar en la sala de espera –Le explicó la recepcionista

-Muchas gracias esperare –Exclamo un tanto desesperada la Raimon

Así transcurrieron las horas, hora tras hora, Natsumi se encontraba en un mar de nervios ya que durante ese transcurso no dejaba de mirar el reloj para que le dieran noticias sobre Endo (Exactamente unas 5 horas); una hora más tarde ingreso Aki al hospital y pregunto también por Endo…

-Ola Natsumi –Dijo de mala gana la peli-verde

-Ola Aki –Dijo secamente Natsumi –Buscas a Endo

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué más esperaría? –Arremetió Kino

-Pues por lo visto, no te importa tanto Endo, ya que ni siquiera lo has venido a ver antes –Se defendió la pelirroja

-Ja, ja, ja –Río Aki –Pero al menos no soy una chi*****…

La pequeña riña no comenzó gracias a la intervención oportuna del doctor que llegaba…

-¿Quién es la señorita Kino? –Exclamo el doctor

-Soy yo –Dijo muy molesta Kino, que a la vez se acercaba a él con Natsumi

-Pues me alegra informarle que fue una pequeña complicación en el corazón de su prometido, me temó que todo esto se debió a que su prometido estuvo sobre expuesto a muchos problemas emocionales y su forma física de ejercitarse, al igual que la gran cantidad de alcohol en su cuerpo, pero que gracias a la rápida acción de su amiga, pudimos operarlo a tiempo –Exclamo el doctor

-Pero es que Endo nunca cambiara con su forma de ser –Dijo con Indiferencia la "Prometida"

-No digas eso, tu sabes cómo es Endo de buena persona, no me imagino a alguien como el al estar en estas condiciones –Dijo tristemente La pelirroja

-Si me permiten terminar –Sentencio el Doctor –El mismo puede ser trasladado a su casa si desean ya que en todos mis años como doctor nunca conocí a algún paciente con una salud tan perfecta, si me lo permiten es alguien muy fuerte

-Claro, claro, que si doctor –Exclamo Aki –Es mejor que descanse en casa

-De acuerdo ahora mismo lo daré de alta –Dijo El doctor –si me lo permiten me retiro

-Qué bueno que Endo ya esté mejor, ¿No te parece Aki? –Dijo con un tono feliz la pelirroja

-Qué más da, lo único que me alegra es que éste listo para la boda y si me perdonas tengo que ir a ver los papeles para que Endo salga de este hospital lo más rápido posible –Exclamo muy fría Aki –Adiós

Natsumi por su parte pensó que tan mala se portaba Aki con Endo, así que decidió darle una pequeña visita a Endo, antes de irse ya que lo más seguro es que Aki, este de malas y de que salga muy mal del asunto.

Sin perder más tiempo se fue a ver a Endo que gracias a más información que pregunto en la recepción supo en que habitación se encontraría Endo…

Al llegar allí, toco la puerta

-Endo, Endo, ¿Ya despertaste? –Pregunto muy nerviosa la chica

Pero al no obtener respuesta solo pudo, ingresar en la habitación y se encontró a un Endo dormido, así que para verlo mejor se acercó a él y se sentó en una silla, acto seguido, comenzó a hablar:

-Endo, que bueno que estas mejor, me espantaste –Comenzó a llorar –no sabes toda la desesperación que me hiciste pasar

Endo que estaba dormido comenzó a despertar y comenzó a mover sus ojos con sus manos y a la vez pregunto:

-¿Natsumi?

-Si soy yo, y perdona si te esperabas a Aki, pero es que después de hablar pues simplemente te encontré inconsciente y me espantaste, es por eso que inmediatamente llame a la ambulancia, pero revise tus signos vitales y no tenías pulso así que bue… no… yo… -Comenzó a balbucear la chica –te aplique los primeros auxilios y después de unos minutos comenzaste a tener pulso.

Por su parte Endo comenzó a llorar…

-Gracias Natsumi, eres espectacular no sabes cómo te debo la vida –Dijo muy firme el chico –Te debo una grande Natsumi

-No es nada –Dijo una sonrojada Natsumi

Así que ellos siguieron platicando bastante felices, hasta que llegó Aki…

-¿Qué sucede contigo Endo?, ¿Cómo es posible que te quedes inconsciente en el trabajo? Y todo por tus entrenamientos y por beber como un tarado, acaso no te das cuenta de cómo estuve de preocupada por ti –dijo bastante enfadada Aki

-Perdóname cariño, yo no sabía, de veras lo lamento –Dijo Endo con la cabeza baja

-Si me permites Natsumi, me gustaría hablar con mi prometido en privado –Exclamo furiosa Kino

-De acuerdo, Endo, Aki lo lamento, no vemos –Con esto la pelirroja se fue, dejando a la pareja a solas…

-Ya Natsumi, deja de estar babeando por Endo, ya bien sabes que en unos días se casa así que no te hagas ilusiones -Se dijo a sí misma la chica y se marchó rumbo a su casa…

Por su parte la pareja discutía en la habitación del hospital.

Después de la larga discusión que tuvieron Endo y Aki en el hospital, se encontraban en su hogar, así que:

-Endo ahorita regreso te preparare la cena –Dijo la peli-verde

-Gracias Cariño –Exclamo Endo

Con esto la chica se fue a la cocina a preparar la comida para su prometido, por su parte Endo no dejaba de pensar en cómo Natsumi lo había salvado, aunque él no lo hubiera visto, ya que él no sabía pero creía en las palabras de su amiga, así que comenzó a recordar y las escenas se disparaban por su cabeza, pero después de unos instantes enseguida intento olvidarlas ya que comenzó a sentir algo en su corazón y eso lo hacía sentir muy mal ya que el sentía que eso era de alguna forma infidelidad hacía su prometida así que decidió dormir un poco…

Después de cierto tiempo, Endo se levantó ya que comenzó a escuchar un ruido en su mesita de noche, así que reviso y encontró una bandeja con una sopa con condimentos y una jarra de refresco junto con un vaso, pero atrás de esto se encontraba su celular y debajo una nota, pero como le importo más el celular lo tomo y reviso que había más de 3 llamadas perdidas y una entrante, así que sin perder más tiempo contesto:

-Bueno, habla Endo, ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

-Ola soy Natsumi, y perdona pero te estado llamando para saber cómo te encuentras, ya verás que son más de las 12:00 am pero necesitaba saber cómo estas, así que ¿Cómo estás? –Exclamo muy nerviosa la chica

-Pues mejor, supongo y por lo visto ya tiene rato que Aki me sirvió mi cena y creo que se enfrió, pero gracias por llamar, y perdona si te preocupe amiga –Dijo Endo con su mejor humor.

Pero por su parte Natsumi estaba un tanto mejor, ya que tenía rato de intentar contactar a Endo, ya que se sentía preocupada por él y prosiguió:

-Eso me alegra Endo, así que bueno te dejo para que comas en paz, nos vemos adiós.

Con esto colgó y tomo el teléfono y lo coloco junto a su pecho,

-Endo, espero que no te des cuenta de lo que siento no quiero que por mi culpa no te cases con ella, es mejor que yo –Acto seguido se puso a llorar en silencio junto a su almohada…

-Natsumi, Natsumi, ¿Estas Allí? –Exclamo Endo.

Pero al no escuchar más respuesta mejor decidió colgar y pensar porque Natsumi se había portado tan raro estos últimos días, pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, ya que había olvidado por completo la nota, así que la tomo y leyó:

_**Querido Endo:**_

_**Me fui a ver unos asuntos pero si ves que no regreso es que me fui a casa de una amiga, así que no te preocupes, nos vemos mañana, sin más te dejo comida.**_

_**Posdata: Alíviate corazón.**_

Esto hizo que Endo se molestara bastante ya que esperaba que su "Prometida", lo cuidara, así que de mala gana comió su cena y se bajó para tomar un poco de leche, ya que a él le gusta tomar un vaso de leche fría para dormir mejor, pero al bajar en el sofá encontró una faja de piel, y eso sí que le asusto y bueno lo guardo para hablar de esto con Aki y de mal humor tomo la leche y se acostó en su cama.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó de costumbre y se dirigió a su trabajo con normalidad, al llegar todos los empleados lo miraron raro, sobre todo Natsumi que al verlo enseguida se acercó a él y le hablo con un tono serio:

-Por favor Endo, regresa a tu casa, todavía ayer tuviste una operación y hoy pretendes trabajar, eso no, fíjate que no permitiré que trabajes hoy, ¡Eso te lo juró!

-Por favor Natsumi, me encuentro bien, así que si me lo permites me gustaría ir a mi oficina –Exclamo Endo y con delicadeza aparto a Natsumi del camino y siguió adelante.

Pero Natsumi al darse cuenta de la acción de Endo se puso enfrente de la puerta de la oficina de Endo y le dijo:

-No te dejare pasar, ya me oíste así que por favor desiste, y vete a casa

Endo por su parte se molestó y le respondió:

-Por favor Natsumi déjame trabajar te lo juró me encuentro muy bien así que por favor muévete y déjame pasar

-Claro que no ni sueñes que eso va a pasar –Exclamo decidida la pelirroja.

Endo lo pensó mucho e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió atacó a la chica con cosquillas…

-Endo, por… fa…vor… pa…ra, me estás matan…do de la ri..sa –Exclamo como pudo Natsumi

Pero Endo poco a poco logró hacer que Natsumi se moviera del lugar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba adentro de su oficina

-uff… que bueno que Natsumi siempre allá sido tan cosquilluda eso sí que ayuda –Suspiro Endo –Bueno, ¡Hora de trabajar!

Y así se pasó el día volando, Natsumi se le pasó muy molesta por lo que le hizo Endo, así que siguió de mal humor, por parte de Endo, él se la paso trabajando y trabajo de más que ni cuenta se dio que se le paso la hora de almorzar. Hasta que termino la jornada del día y se dirigió a su casa bastante molesto ya que tenía asuntos que tratar con Aki…

Al llegar a su casa no contaba que estuviera cerrada la puerta de la entrada así sacó sus llaves de reserva y abrió con cuidado y silencio, y se encontró a Aki que estaba en el sofá con poca ropa, así que con cuidado se acercó y le dijo:

-Aki Kino, ¿Por qué estás en esas fachas?

Aki, solo pudo voltear a otro lado bastante nerviosa y como pudo contesto:

-Te estaba esperando y bueno… ¡Sorpresa!

Endo, no se tragó ese cuento a lo que solo pudo irse a buscar el cinturón que encontró esa mañana.

-Kino, contéstame **¡DE QUIÉN ES ÉSTE CINTURÓN! **–exclamo molesto el castaño

-Este, este, iba hacer una sorpresa para ti lo compre ayer cuando fui con Haruna a comprar –Respondió con cierto tono de preocupación en su voz

-Dime, la verdad Aki, ¿De quién es? –Exclamo con rabia Endo

-Te lo juró amor, ¡Te lo pensaba regalar hoy! –Comenzó acercarse Aki a Endo.

Y en un movimiento veloz de ella comenzó a seducirlo como ella sabía hacerlo, pero esto a Endo le molesto de sobremanera y solo le dijo:

-Mira Aki, no estoy de humor para eso, así que por favor si esto es todo lo que me dirás, será mejor que me vaya a cenar solo en mí estudio –Exclamo el chico y se alejó del lugar, dejando a la chica bastante furiosa, ante esto ella le gritó:

-Pero porqué Endo ¿Nunca quieres divertirte conmigo?, ¡Seguro me eres infiel!

Endo se paró en seco, se dio media vuelta y con educación le respondió:

-Mira Aki, no sé de qué hablas, yo jamás en mi vida te sería infiel ¡Te lo juró!, pero entiéndeme no estoy de humor para eso

Con esto el castaño le dio a entender a la peli-verde de que él era incapaz de ser infiel a ella, pero esto a ella le dio un poquito se risa y salió de la casa.

Endo en cambio cenó algo y con lo que pudo se fue a dormir ya que pronto sería su despedida de soltero y pues no quería decepcionar a sus amigos que habían hecho un gran show para su mejor amigo.

A la mañana siguiente Endo se levantó bastante mareado ya que, se cayó de la cama y al levantarse no pudo creer lo que vio:

-Vio a Aki, desnuda y pues botellas de whisky botadas por toda la habitación y con ese susto, pues se le ocurrió lo único que podía hacer, comenzó a despertar con desesperación a Aki…

-Aki, Aki, Kino, despierta por favor, dime, ¿Qué rayos pasó aquí? –Pregunto Endo completamente ya en sí

Aki por su parte solo sonrió y le dijo:

-No te acuerdas, después de que cenaras te fui a ver en tu estudio y te encontré dormido y bueno te di de beber un poco de whisky y bueno pues pasó lo que tenía que pasar –Exclamo bastante feliz

-Pero Aki, eso es imposible sabes perfectamente que puedo tomar y para que me emborrache pues, debo tomar por lo menos unas 3 botellas de whisky, y pues ¡No me acuerdo de nada! –Exclamo exaltado el chico

-Pues mi vida lo lamento pero no me dejaste opción yo tenía ganas –Dijo la chica mientras le sacaba la lengua –Pero no te asustes, de todas maneras en unos 2 días nos casaremos, así que tranquilo, y disfruta este día, llamaron los chicos y después del trabajo te irán a buscar para llevarte a celebrar tú despedida de soltero

El chico por su parte solo comenzó a llorar en silencio y se fue rápidamente al baño, y una vez allí, tomo un baño como pudo, un vez ya limpió se dirigió al espejo y tomo una aspirina y se miró al espejo…

-¿Cómo fue posible eso?, sabes perfectamente Endo que tú te prometiste que nunca te acostarías con una chica borracho, ya que sabes perfectamente que pasa –Se dijo mentalmente

Endo así se quedó más o menos un rato así, hasta que Aki llamó…

-Cariño por favor salte necesito usar el baño

_**BUENO PRIMERO QUE NADA ALE ENSERIO SI ME INSULTASTE ENCERIO NO SE QUE DECIR ME SIENTO MUY MAL ENSERIO, PERO DE VERDAD LO LAMENTO Y NIKKI ENSERIO PERDONENME SE LOS JURO **____**. PERO BUENO SI QUIERA DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO Y SE LOS JURO LO LAMENTO…**_

Bueno por lo pronto adiós, solo espero que les allá gustado este fic a: _**Magi-chan98**__**, **__**Madara-love**__**, **__**Nikki Houshi**__**, **__**Ake-x-Aly**__**, **__**lexie annatsumi asakura kido**__**, **_**angylopez, y dragonsoul** _**, **_porque enserio perdónenme lo lamento y enserio gomen.

**ESPERO QUE SIGAN LEYENDOLO O SOLO AVISENME**

Bueno por lo pronto me despido y adiós…

…**Atte.: Richy Escor**


	3. Gracias Por Tu Ayuda Kazemaru

**Ola A todos Y perdonen la tardanza es que de verdad bueno mi salud me afecto de sobre manera, pero por favor no se desesperen este al menos lo actualizare muy rápido, y no se preocupen por más ya estoy en eso y tengo muchas ideas y algunas (Como seis a media), así que no se preocupen.**

**Solo perdonen si es que ven algún error o algo así es que lo hice rápidamente de verdad gomen y dejen su opinión para que lo tome en cuenta. **

**Esto va especialmente a Magichan-98 que se cambio de nombre y ahora está más bonito su nombre jeje, y para AngyLópez. Muchas gracias a ellas. **

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no es de mi propiedad, solo lo uso con fines de diversión, Inazuma eleven es propiedad de level-5.**

**-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué? **–Se recriminaba a sí mismo Endo

No quería creerlo, era tan difícil pensar en eso -se decía el portero- era imposible, simplemente era horrible…

Ya que se había prometido que cuando hiciera el amor con la persona que el amara, sería completamente perfecta, en cambio, con lo que le dijo Aki, él estaba devastado, y muy mal consigo mismo.

**-Cómo pude haber dejado siquiera que pasara **–Golpeó la pared en secó **–Necesito arreglar esta situación **–Pasaron segundos, después se levantó de la tina de baño, se colocó una toalla en el torso y preparándose para colocarse su banda naranja en el cabello, pero una voz hizo que se detuviera en secó y escuchara…

**-Endo, ¿Por favor ya puedo usar el baño? **–La peli-verde se acercó a la puerta y con cuidado tocó de nuevo **–Cariño, en verdad quisiera agradecerte fuiste el mejor anoche, y por cierto, los chicos llamaron, después del trabajo te llevaran a tu despedida de soltero **–Dijo con muchas risitas la chica

Ante esto Endo, coloco su banda dentro del cajón y se dio media vuelta, y se dirigió a la puerta, con cuidado la abrió, acto seguido se acercó a la chica y con suavidad le susurró al oído par que _lo escuchara bien claro_:

**-No me esperes hoy, Aki Kino** –El chico cerró con fuerza la puerta del baño, y se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse, dejando a la chica en shock.

**-Endo… **-Ante esto después de unos instante se recuperó, e ingreso al baño, se dirigió frente al espejo y se miró por unos instantes ante esto tomo del cajón la banda del chico **–Esos son los momentos en que al hacer esto, me encantas Endo y verás de lo que soy capaz **–Se rio y se dispuso a tomarse la ducha que la reconfortaría.

Endo por su parte se colocó contra el marco de su puerta de la habitación, y con lágrimas en los ojos se maldijo a sí mismo, y grito al aire **– ¿Por qué?, esto no debió suceder **-Al terminar de decir la oración se desplomó en el suelo y golpeo en secó en piso…

Después de unos segundos como si de una voz celestial se tratase el chico oyó como lo llamaban:

**-Endo, Endo por favor ábreme, necesito hablar contigo**

Pero Ante esto Endo dejo de llorar y se levantó del suelo, con el bajo ánimo que tenía y se reacomodo su toalla y se dirigió a la puerta, con paso lento bajo las escaleras, paso por pasillo, y por último la sala de estar, ante un movimiento lento se acercó a la puerta principal, respiro con pausa y abrió la puerta y lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento…

…**Era quizás la escena más hermosa de su vida: **era la pelirroja vestida con un vestido dorado con pequeños detalles amarillos, pero para él chico era capaz de articular palabra alguna, así que simplemente se sonrojo…

…Por su parte para **Natsumi**, lo que vio la hizo sonrojar a más no poder, ya que para ella, era la primera vez que veía a Endo con su pecho y sus brazos bien marcados y sin su banda dejando su cabello con esa particularidad suya, al igual que sus mejillas rojas y esa sonrisa suya, simplemente estaba haciendo que sus rodillas comenzaran a flanquear así que le pregunto a Endo con la cabeza gacha:

**-Endo, ¿Podría pasar por favor? –Dijo la pelirroja. **

Pero sin esperar respuesta por parte del castaño intento pasar por un lado de él, pero por que el piso de la entrada se encontraba mojado, por culpa del chico, ocurrió que la chica se resbalo y ante esto Endo, gracias a sus grandes reflejos no perdió tiempo y tampoco si la toalla le estorbara o no, se lanzó y en segundo ya tenía a la chica entre sus brazos…

Pero para la Raimon el ser abrazada por el chico que le gustaba, la hacía sentir tan segura entre esos brazos tan marcado, y sobre todo porque podía oír perfectamente los latidos de Endo, al levantar la mirada no pudo creer lo que vio, vio perfectamente a los ojos del chico, esos hermosos ojos negros, que podía jurar como si la llamaran, era casi como si la hipnotizaran.

Para Mamoru al tener a su "Amiga", entre sus brazos de esa manera, lo hizo sonrojar de sobre manera, así que decidió separarse pero, para sus sorpresa sus brazos no le respondían, así que giró y lo vio, así es vio los ojos rojizos de su amiga en todo su esplendor algo, casi mágico era como si se perdiera entre ellos, eso encendió su cara al rojo vivo.

Para ambos como si sus cuerpos se movieran solos, se fueron acercando cada vez, más y más, hasta que algo los hizo volver a la realidad…

**-Endo mi vida, te tengo una sorpresa, por favor, ¿Endo, dónde estás? –La voz de la prometida de Endo en el segundo piso, los hizo separarse de sobre manera. **

Así que Endo hablo: **-Natsumi… (Segundos después)**

**-Claro lo entiendo Endo –Suspiro la chica **

En unos instantes se levantaron en silencio mirando a lugares distintos y con mucho cuidado se acomodaron en sillones diferentes de la sala de estar de manera de que ambos estaban sentados uno enfrente del otro, habían pasado 5 minutos en completo silencio, que por parte de ambos habían sido eternos…

**Pensamiento Natsumi: **

**-Como podría haber sido posible, estuve a punto de besar a Endo, ¡Endo!, como pudiste haber sido capaz siquiera de llegar a hacer eso Natsumi, te desconozco chica, después de que te juraste que superarías eso, eso quedo en el pasado, por favor ya olvídalo, ese simple pensamiento hizo que la chica comenzara a llorar en silencio, como si se le partiera el alma…**

**Fin del Pensamiento Natsumi.**

Para Endo que estaba observando muy atento de cada uno de los movimientos de la pelirroja lo que acababa de pasar (De que casi ocurriera), simplemente no entraba en su cabeza, eso era simplemente imposible, ya que él estaba comprometido en dos días se casaría y él no quería engañar a su "prometida", pero lo de hace unos momentos no lo entendía como su cuerpo pudo haber sido capaz de moverse así…

Estaban pensando en eso cuando de repente alguien se hizo presente en la sala…

**-Mi vida hace rato que te estaba llamando –Dijo burlonamente la peli-verde y comenzó a acariciar de forma sensual al chico, todo esto mirando directamente a la otra chica, consiguiendo que la pelirroja derramara una lágrima, esto hizo que se riera en voz baja y que continuara con más fuerza a tocar a el chico –Endo, porque no me dijiste que teníamos una invitada –Ante esto se acercó a la chica y con cuidado como si quisiera saludarla de mano se acercó a su oído y le susurro: -Si quieres ver realmente feliz a Endo, deja de meterte donde no te llaman**

Para Natsumi esto fue el colmo, así que en un movimiento rápido dijo:

**-Solo quería desearte un gran día, Endo, y la verdad quería ver como estabas ayer te quería llamar y como sonabas parecías un poco decaído así que solo quería ver como estabas, así que por lo visto te ves que genial y no te preocupes le dije al jefe que saldrías temprano así que nos vemos.**

Y como alma que se la lleva el diablo, salió disparada de la casa de Endo, dejando a la "pareja", (A Endo) muy confundido; y con lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, uno, tras otro, se dirigió a su auto, ingreso y lo último que dijo antes de pisar el acelerador fue: **-Como me gustaría ya no sentir esto por ti Endo…**

En la residencia Endo, Endo confronto a Natsumi, reprochándole su actitud que asumió ante Natsumi, por lo que simplemente le dijo que mejor se iría a vestir y se iba al trabajo, pero cuando estaba a punto de irse a su habitación, una mano lo detuvo, con mucho esfuerzo por parte de la peli-verde esta se abalanzo encima de Endo y lo beso apasionadamente, rápidamente comenzó a luchar por quitarle la toalla a Endo, pero él la detuvo enseguida, ya que se sentía muy mal por lo que minutos antes se había suscitado, y porque siempre tenía en mente su promesa, así que con paso rápido se fue a su habitación y lo cerró con fuerza.

Pero para Aki, el hacerle eso a Endo la entretenía de sobre manera, pero le molestaba el que la dejara insatisfecha así que ella sabía dónde ir cuando ocurría eso, así que en menos de 5 minutos ella se estaba vestida y con pasó rápido salió de la casa y se marchó en un taxi rumbo ¿Desconocido?...

En la habitación de la casa Endo, el dueño con un ánimo muy decaído y con semblante decaído se comenzó a vestir y como pudo se dirigió a la cocina y tomo unos sándwiches y se fue en su auto con rumbo a su trabajo, al llegar pudo ver que en su lugar de estacionamiento donde dejo su auto, había algo que no encajaba, y después de unos instantes se dio cuenta que era jueves y que ese día Natsumi siempre traía su auto quien sabe para qué **-ya que ese era uno de los secretos de la pelirroja que nunca le quiso decir, pero cuando se lo preguntaba siempre se sonrojaba- **Así que simplemente él estuvo pensando el por qué, hasta que cierto amigo que llegaba lo sacó de sus pensamientos con unos golpecitos en su hombro.

**-Tiempo, sin verte amigo –Dijo cierta voz**

Pero para Endo, esa voz, esa voz: **-Kazemaru, amigo mío, igualmente ¿Cómo has estado? – Dijo Endo, mientras le daba la mano en señal de saludo, a la que Kazemaru igualmente saludo, después de unos minutos de saludarse ambos siguieron su camino.**

Subieron al ascensor, con destino a la oficina de Endo, en el ascensor comenzaron a rememorar viejos tiempos, con esto de cierta manera logro subir un poco el ánimo de Endo, una vez fuera del ascensor, ambos salieron de él mientras caminaban estaban platicando, pero al pasar por el lugar de trabajo de Natsumi, Endo paro en seco y Kazemaru que estaba manteniendo el hilo de la conversación se dio la vuelta y vio como Endo estaba muy atento mirando un puesto de trabajo vació…

**-Endo que tanto le miras a ese lugar, es ¿Qué acaso tu secretaria no vino a trabajar? (Kazemaru no sabe que es Natsumi la secretaria) –Dijo el peli-azul riendo irónicamente **

Pero Endo ni siquiera lo escucho solo susurro: **-Natsumi…**

Al decir esto Kazemaru comenzó a pensar, y pensar, y pensar, después de un rato el chico se acercó a Endo y con mucho cuidado le dijo: **-Natsumi trabaja aquí, ¿Cierto? –Señalando el escritorio vació**

**-Si allí ella trabaja, y la verdad, no entiendo porque hoy no vino a trabajar y me dejo un poco preocupado como se quitó de mi casa hoy –Logro a decir el castaño mientras bajaba la cabeza**

Ante esto Kazemaru solo se sintió mal por su amigo y lo condujo hacia su oficina, una vez dentro condujo a Endo hacía su silla, una vez sentado, el simplemente mantuvo su mirada gacha, así pasaron minutos, hasta que Kazemaru decidió romper el hielo:

**-¿Amigo dime que realmente pasa?, por favor, no puedo ayudarte si no me dices –Sentenció Kazemaru, se acercó al castaño y comenzó a moverlo, pero él no respondía –Por favor Endo está no es forma de arreglar las cosas fingiendo de que no pasa nada **

Endo por su parte cada palabra que decía su amigo hacía que pensara en cada uno de sus problemas que últimamente estuvo teniendo así que decidió contarle…

**-Kazemaru amigo, últimamente he tenido muchos problemas con Aki, sinceramente no sé ni cómo arreglarlos, y últimamente no ha estado en casa, llega tardísimo hasta puedo jurar que llega ya en el otro día, y pues que siempre ella tiene ganas de hacerlo y tú sabes perfectamente que yo no puedo, y hasta encontré un cinturón de norteamericano y se lo dije, pero ella me dijo algo que no me convenció; y ahora que veo que Natsumi se está portando un poco extraño, y la última vez que la vi me dejo confundido y ahora no se ni dónde está y la verdad me tiene un poco mal eso –Dijo Endo mientras intentaba tomarse un tequila que Kazemaru le estaba ofreciendo –Pero amigo ahora solo quiero estar solo, ya no se ni que pensar**

Por su parte Kazemaru se quedó pensativo con lo que dijo Endo y en unos momentos exclamo: **-Amigo la verdad tus sentimientos están algo confundidos y la verdad por lo visto últimamente se ve que has madurado más, pero amigo tu eres el único que puede resolver esto –Exclamo Kazemaru bebió un poco de Tequila y prosiguió –Tus sentimientos están algo confundidos, es que acaso nunca habías pensado enamorarte de alguna chica ¿Qué no fuera Aki? –Pregunto con el semblante serio Kazemaru**

Pero por su parte esto hizo que Endo "despertara" y se pusiera a pensar, pero al intentarlo le vino a la mente recuerdos de su niñez con Natsumi, y cuando una vez incluso fueron por helados juntos, y por último la escena de la mañana, e inconscientemente susurro: **-Natsumi**

Pero Kazemaru alegó: **-¡Bingo!**

**-Pero aún no lo entiendo amigo yo me casare con Aki, pero aún no lo sé es que siento que también ella me quiere –Dijo sin remedio Endo**

Pero Kazemaru solamente dijo:

**-El único consejo que te puedo dar es que amigo, tú tienes la decisión final, y la verdad espero que hagas la que en verdad te haga muy feliz**

En esos instantes Endo se mostró confundido pero al escuchar tales palabras de su amigo mostro su típica sonrisa y le dijo:

**-Amigo, muchas gracias me has hecho considerar las cosas, creo saber que hacer pero aun no estoy seguro, pero enserio gracias, no sé que haría sin ti –alego el ex-portero **

Kazemaru solo sonrió al poder ayudar a su amigo, así que inconscientemente miró su reloj, y miro la hora…

**-¡Ohh!, no puede ser ya estamos retrasados, son las 12:30 y las reservaciones son a las 12:00, necesitamos irnos –Exclamo desesperado Kazemaru**

Ante eso Endo solo pudo decir:

**-¿A dónde?**

**-¿No me digas que no te acuerdas? –Exclamo el peli-azul golpeándose su cara con una mano –Por favor Endo deja de jugar ya se no se hace tarde –Dijo el chico muy molesto con la actitud del castaño**

Después de pensarlo detenidamente el ex-portero llegó a una conclusión:

**-Así, lo de mi despedida de soltero –Con una mano en la cabeza**

**-Qué bueno ya te acuerdas así que vamos que Fubuki nos debe estar esperando en la puerta de donde le dije, y Tachimukai muy apurado con las cosas de último momento –Dijo El ex-velocista mientras apurado escribía mil mensajes por hora mientras Endo solo reía nerviosamente ante la situación. **

Tras pasar unos minutos de estar mandando mensajes los chicos salieron de la oficina de Endo, pero el castaño dejo una nota encima del área de trabajo de la pelirroja en una libreta y salió tras Kazemaru que había salido corriendo, tomaron el ascensor; tras unos minutos de estar en el ascensor, bajaron ingresaron al vehículo de Endo, con la diferencia del que conducía era Kazemaru, tras unos minutos de estar manejando por casi media ciudad llegaron a su ¿Destino?

Al llegar pudieron ver a Fubuki y Tachimukai con ropas casuales y sorprendentes, que se encontraban a las afueras de…

Al estar cerca de ellos, el auto paro y salieron Endo y Kazemaru, y Endo al ver el lugar solo pudo balbucear…

**-¿Será aquí mi despedida de soltero?**

**CONTINUARA…**

…**Y MUY PRONTO**

_**BUENO LOS TENGO QUE DEJAR CON LA DUDA, PERO SIGAN LEYENDO Y SABRAN LO QUE PASARA. HASTA EL PROXIMO FIC…**_

Bueno por lo pronto adiós, solo espero que les allá gustado este fic a: _**Magi-chan98**__**, **__**Madara-love**__**, **__**Nikki Houshi**__**, **__**Ake-x-Aly**__**, **__**lexie annatsumi asakura kido**__**, **_**angylopez****, y dragonsoul** _**, **_porque enserio perdónenme lo lamento y enserio gomen.

**Sin más este fic fue inspirado en la canción de la Arrolladora Banda El Limón – Cabezita Dura, que no es de mi propiedad, pero al escucharla cada vez me inspira.**

Bueno por lo pronto me despido y adiós…

…**Atte.: Richy Escor**


End file.
